Wenn Duo den Weihnachtsmann vertritt
by Magog -Leviathan-san
Summary: Tja. kommt ein wenig spät und sie is auch nicht so gut wie meine FF "Koko wa Devilwood "aber ok.....ich glaube der Titel sagt alles ( www.yaoi.de )


Titel:Wenn der Grim Reaper zum Weihnachtsmann wird.....oder wenn du den Weihnachtsmann vertritt Serie:Gundam Wing Pairing: 1x2 , 3x4 Genre: Com Kommentar:Mal wieder ne Vorlage für einen Doujinshi den Kijin zeichnet und der dann bei Animexx zu sehen sein wird .....verspätetes Weihnachten .......*g*  
  
Duo steigt in den ersten Schornstein ein und klettert nach unten durch den Kamin ins Wohnzimmer von Quatre und Trowa .  
  
Duo: " Mal sehen..." kramt seine Liste hervor .  
  
Duo:" Genau Quatre wollte ein Plüschkamel haben und Trowa ein Plüschlöwen oder war es doch ein Plüschbär und ein Plüschtiger ????? Hilfe ich kann das nicht entziffern ..."  
  
Stille ...  
  
Duo geht ein Licht auf .  
  
Duo:" Na gut dann eben so ... " *g* und verschwindet zum nächsten Haus .  
  
Wieder das gleiche er steigt ein ( er is eben gut darin natürlich immer mit seiner Sense und der schwarze Kutte g ).  
  
Im Wohnzimmer von Wufei.  
  
Duo:" Hmmmmmm...was bekommt Wufei ..ach ich weiß ich geb ihm das ." und legt ein Geschenk ab ( verpackt ) und verschwindet wieder .  
  
Er kommt auf ein großes Grundstück mit einem großem Haus und steigt wieder ein. Im Wohnzimmer angekommen.  
  
Duo:" Relena hat aber ein großes Wohnzimmer....hm was bekommt sie eigentlich ..."  
  
Relena :" Ein Heero....."  
  
Duo:" Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh......" *hat sich fürchterlich erschreckt .  
  
Duo: " Wie bitte ???"  
  
Relena:" Ich will Heero ."  
  
Duo:" Das geht nicht ich kann keine Menschen verschenken ,sorry."  
  
Duo` Denkst de , Heero kriegst DU nicht ...`  
  
Duo:" Ab ins Bett sonst gibs kein Geschenk. "  
  
Relena geht murrend ins Bett und Duo lässt ein Geschenk da.  
  
Er macht sich wieder auf dem Weg.  
  
Duo:" So nun noch das letzte Haus."  
  
Duo schleicht sich besonders präzise ins Haus (von Heero ). Im Wohnzimmer . Duo` Ich muss ganz leise und vorsichtig sein...`  
  
Plötzlich spürt Duo etwas metallartiges an seiner Schläfe , eine Waffe, Heeros Waffe.  
  
Heero:" Ja keine Bewegung . " Licht geht an .  
  
Duo:" Oh , hi Heero ."  
  
Heero:" Duo was machst du hier, um diese Zeit ? "  
  
Duo:" Ach weißt du der Weihnachtsmann ist krank und ich vertrete ihn..."  
  
Heero sieht in skeptisch an , nimmt seine Waffe aber runter.  
  
Heero:" Aha..."  
  
Duo:" Also , lass mich dir dein Geschenk bringen und dann bin ich wieder weg." *verschmitzt lächel *  
  
Heero:" Nein !"  
  
Duo:" Äh was...?"  
  
Heero:" Du bleibst !"  
  
Duo:" Aber das ist mein letztes Haus danach kann ich endlich Feierabend machen und ins Bett gehen ."  
  
Heero:" Du bleibst !"  
  
Duo:" Willst du nicht lieber das Geschenk ?"  
  
Heero:" Ich will kein Geschenk.. *Waffe auf Duo richtet * ich will dich !" *monotoner Ton wie auch oben *  
  
Duo:" Ähm...."  
  
Duo` Wieso eigentlich nicht...`  
  
Heero wartete nicht auf eine Antwort und zog Duo hinter sich her in sein Schlafzimmer .  
  
Man hörte Duo nur : " Heerooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...."  
  
Am nächsten Morgen .  
  
Bei Quatre und Trowa .  
  
Quatre:" Ich hoffe ich hab mein Kamel bekommen ." er packt sein Geschenk aus .  
  
Quarte: " Äh.....ein....Bär...."  
  
Trowa:" Wahhhhhhhhhhhh.....ein Tiger...ich wollte einen Löwen ..."  
  
Bei Relena .  
  
Relena *packt Geschenk aus * :" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ........ein ... ein ...ein... Tintenfisch ....." *bähhhhh *" ich wollte heero......" *heulte weiter ,aber niemanden interessiert es *  
  
Derweil bei Wufei .  
  
* Geschenk aus pack *  
  
Wufei:" Duoooooooooooooo du Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssss ....... ich wollte einen Pandabären kein doofes Kamel ...."  
  
Gleichzeitig bei Heero im Schlafzimmer, Duo wacht kurz auf.  
  
Duo:" Heero hast du was gesagt ?"  
  
Heero:" Nein , und nun schlaf weiter ."  
  
Duo *zuckt mit den Schultern * und betrachtet Heero , kuschelt sich an ihn .  
  
Duo:" Fröhliche Weihnachten Heero * und gibt ihm sein Geschenk . ( sind noch im Bett)  
  
Heero nimmt es und legt es beiseite.  
  
Duo:" Willst du dein Geschenk nicht ?"  
  
Heero:" Doch ,aber noch viel mehr will ich dich." Nimmt Duo in die Arme und küsst ihn .  
  
Kuschelt sich mit ihm im bett wieder aneinander .  
  
Duo*g* :" Ich finde das jedes Jahr aufs neue schön ( dieses Rollenspiel )....wenn Relena wüsste das wir zusammen wohnen ."*gg*  
  
Heero:" Relena ist vollkommen unwichtig , nur du bist wichtig Koibito . Und nu halt die Klappe ." Und sie küssen sich noch mal .  
  
Owari 


End file.
